Zagara (Co-op Missions)
Zagara is a selectable commander in the Co-op Missions mode of Legacy of the Void. She is a controllable unit within missions, able to spawning abilities to call down sacs or summon hunter killers. She can also boost combat effectiveness of all friendly units.2015-9-25, Co-op Missions: Additional Commanders Revealed. Battle.net, accessed on 2015-9-25 She is not as powerful a hero as Kerrigan, but instead specializes in overrunning her enemies with swarms of disposable units, particularly banelings.2015-10-30, Legacy of the Void Features: Co-op Missions. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-11-01 Overview Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Control Zagara on the mission with spawning abilities'' *''Breed a relentless swarm of Zerg to tear apart your enemies'' Mastery ;Power Set 1 :Zagara's Health and Energy Regeneration: +1% – 20% :Zagara's Attack Damage: +1 – 20 ;Power Set 2 :Baneling Damage: +1% – 20% :Roach Damage and Health: +2% – 40% ;Power Set 3 :Larva Spawn Rate: +2% – 40% :Reduced Zagara's Birth and Respawn Time: +0.5s – 10s Abilities Zagara has the following abilities2015-10-08, LotV Data Hidden in Patch, accessed via map editor. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-10-09: Units Zagara has access to the following units and structures: Talents Zagara acquires the following talents as she levels up. Strategies Zagara's army are extremely fragile, micro-intensive units with extreme mobility. Zagara can solo a lot of early waves and allow you to spend all your resources in upgrades. Zagara struggles more than other commanders against hybrid dominators or hybrid behemoths, both which possess powerful AOE abilities and cleaving attacks; all of which eviscerates her forces in seconds. Relentless Swarmer Zagara is capable of raising an entire army in a matter of seconds and cheaply due to her discount on offensive units and their fast mutate times. The catch is she only has a maximum supply of 100; a huge problem that forces Zagara to spam static defense more frequently than any other hero. Zagara is a hero unit similar to Kerrigan, but focuses on summoning units to aid her in combat rather than fighting directly, and she is not as durable as Kerrigan in battle. Her baneling spawn works to quickly wipe out groups of enemies, while her hunter killer spawn helps to serve as pinch defenders, especially against air. Mission Specialists Zagara's units are all specialists; only her air units can attack air units, and her ground units can only attack ground units. Zagara's ground presence is all about morphing large numbers of zerglings and banelings and using them to overwhelm the opponent. With a strong economy and all their upgrades researched, Zagara's banelings can quickly crush the enemy, then be rapidly replaced to keep up the assault. Zagara's scourges can do the same on maps with a strong enemy air presence. For a prolonged army, Zagara's aberrations are powerful support troops, being better against splash damage units than zerglings when upgraded; they'll survive the initial shots and can release banelings upon death. Hostile spellcasters must be faced with caution; heavy losses will drain resources and impede Zagara's ability to replace units in seconds. Zagara's bile launchers are powerful, they must be manually controlled and require upgrades to be truly powerful. They also are fairly costly and micro-intensive. Kamikaze is Best Offense Zagara has terrible anti-air capabilities; she relies Hunter-Killer summons and corruptors until her Hive-tier scourge upgrades are researched. Focus on getting a strong economy that can support Zagara's suicidal playstyle. Once her resources are steady, upgrade zerglings and banelings and constantly mutate more of both. Use Zagara's banelings and scourge to wipe out the majority of enemy defenders, then allow your ally to send in their more durable forces and clean up what's left while Zagara replenishes her forces--repeat as needed to decimate enemies swiftly. This type of aggressive playstyle makes Zagara well-suited for offensive missions, but she struggles more on defensive missions. A prolonged ground force of Zagara's units will demand several aberrations and corruptors supporting large numbers of zerglings, banelings and scourges. Zagara's main damage output is zerglings, so upgrade them early. Keep having her queens use Inject Larva on her hatcheries so her forces can reinforce quicker. Synergies Protoss Commanders Artanis is an excellent teammate for Zagara. Shield Overcharge and Guardian Shell alleviates the fragility of Zagara's numerically superior offensive units. Zagara's swarmlings and banelings in turn will cover ground units and melee combat, letting the Artanis player devote more resources to more powerful, higher-tier reavers, archons, and tempests. Karax offers negligible synergy to Zagara, since her units already all mutate quickly. His Unity Barrier can give her swarmlings and banelings a little more toughness, but beyond that he isn't hugely beneficial to her (although his Chrono Wave can speed up her research, and his cannons can compensate for her poorer static defenses). Vorazun can use her black hole in combination with Zagara's banelings to heavy damage a large number of units. Her time stop is also devastating since Zagara's units are generally high damage but low life. Zagara has no cloaked units and does not benefit at all from Vorazun's cloak bonuses, though. Terran Commanders [[:en:Jim_Raynor_(Co-op_Missions)|'Jim Raynor']] is a questionable choice of teammate for Zagara, gaining a lot of benefit from Mass Frenzy, but not providing her very much useful utility. Scanner Sweeps can keep Zagara from needing to make overseers, but medics are not helpful for Zagara's suicidal strategy (except for her corruptors and aberrations). Both can rapidly reproduce armies, allowing for constant aggression, but both are also vulnerable to splash damage and spells. Rory Swann is another good choice for teammates. Swarmlings can occupy enemy ground forces while Swann's goliaths and thors decimate air units and siege tanks provide ranged support. Zerg Commanders Kerrigan has mutalisks and ultralisks that are generally superior to corruptors and aberrations, so there is little Zagara can offer her that Kerrigan cannot do better herself. Kerrigan's Malignant Creep, however, is very handy for Zagara, and Zagara's queens can provide more larva to Kerrigan's hatcheries than her own queens can. Achievements Gameplay Levels Development References Category:StarCraft II Zerg heroes Category:Co-op Commanders